Mysterious Origins
by Space Tree
Summary: A new character is introduced, almost entirely by chance and a clouded past. R & R. NOTE: This is my first fic, so don't hate me too much. Chapter 2 up.
1. Prologue

NOTE: I just want to make it clear beforehand that I am not the biggest fan of . I don't get its humor, and I think the season arc format could be written better (season finales 2 & 3 come to mind). The only episodes I'd call classics are "Haunted" and "Birthmark". But, that's why I'm writing fics for this show. I've got ideas, ideas I'd watch. Risk-taking ideas. Ideas, that frankly, seem better than the real thing right now. So, if what I just said turns you off, that's fine. But remember, they're just words.

NOTE II: The events of this fic take place right after Season 4. At least... that's where I'd put it.

_"Mysterious Origins"_- Prologue

_Thursday, 11:05 pm_

It all started in an apartment building.

To be more exact, an abandoned apartment building. At least, everyone in the city thought it was abandoned. No one even knew there was still someone living inside it. The occupant, a sixteen-year-old named Ed Erickson, liked it that way. No one knew where he lived, no one could bother him; like his own personal hiding spot. Ed sat on the edge of his makeshift bed; made of lumber and an old mattress, both found at the junkyard. He'd been alone like this for years, making or taking his essentials ever since... they all died.

However, what he was doing on the edge of his bed wasn't made by him. He was loading weapons. He had in his hands a shotgun, loading it up with bullets over and over again, often forgetting that the gun was already full. He also had a few pistols next to him, and he planned to do the same to them.

"Tomorrow. At the end. They're going down tomorrow."

He'd been planning the assault for months. He'd become so obsessed with it that he barely realized he was speaking out loud.

"Five years. Five years I've put up with living in this god-forsaken neighborhood, going to those schools, dealing with the jerks, jocks... enough is enough."

All the memories were slowly, not to say willingly, coming back to him. All the teasing... all the fights... _"homeless"_... _"go run to mommy- oh, wait, you can't! HA HA HA..."_... _"HA HA HA! HA HA HA!"_

HA HA HA.

The laugh echoed throughout his mind. That horrific, awful laughing sound that had haunted him for five years. "Well, now who's going to get the last laugh?

"I'm going to kill all of the delinquients at Quinn High School, and no one is going to stop me!" Sure, it sounded cliched, but it got the message across to no one in particular.

After checking the guns for a full ammo count, he put them in a gym bag beside his "bed", and went to sleep. The ratty blanket, also from the junkyard, barely covered him, but it did its work. After five minutes, he was sound asleep.

But, unbeknowest to him, right outside, on the windowsill, was a fly. Not attracted by light, but by words. A small green fly, out on patrol for the night before going to bed. The green fly on Ed's windowsill sat there for minutes. He had heard every word of Ed's speech.


	2. Volunteer

_Chapter One_- Volunteer

_Friday, 10:30 am_

"So, Cyborg, what is this thing called again?"

"Again? Geez, Robin, I've explained this way too many times. It's a conscious matter demobilizer. Got it?"

_How did I forget it in the first place? _thought Robin.

The conscious matter demoblizer was the topic of the morning, apparently. It was a weapon, held with both hands, about the sixe of a toolbox, colored silver, with a turquoise beam (demonstrated a few minutes ago), and Cyborg's new pride and joy.

"See, what it does is," Cyborg started to explain for the third time, "when you fire the beam at someone, it releases a laser beam of sorts that stuns and/or immobilizes the target. If ever our powers can't take down an enemy, this baby will."

"You sure of that, Cy?"

''Well... no. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if, in our next battle, if I could use my new creation as the dealbreaker!"

Robin stared, and pondered this for a moment. "Um... well, OK, Cyborg. I guess this could work into our advantage. So, I guess all we need is a batt-"

Almost scheduled, the other 3 Titans burst into the room.

"Robin! Hey, man, Robin!" Beast Boy could barely control himself, even though he'd just woken up.

"Friend Robin, we tried to to tell him..." Starfire interupted.

"We DID tell him you were in a secret meeting, and didn't want interrupting." Raven delivered dryly.

"This is an emergency!" BB could barely contain himself. "L- look, last night I was, uh, doing the patrol, like you asked, right? And- and, I overheard a suspicious conversation, OK, so I decided to do some reconaissance, OK-

"YOU did stealth?" Cyborg couldn't help but inquire.

"And weren't caught? This _is_ a emergency." Raven added.

Robin and Cyborg tried hard to keep in their laughter. Beast Boy looked angry- he knew tomorrow he would have come up with a good comeback.

"_Look_, anyway, I heard some teen guy talking to himself. He was a real head case. He said he was going to go on a rampage tomorrow at the high school!"

Robin didn't expect this.

"Hmm... good work. Did he say when?"

"Today. He said "at the end", so I assume he meant as soon as school got out."

"Does anyone know the whereabouts of any major villains? Slade or Brother Blood or someone?"

"There have been no sightings of anyone for the past few days." Starfire reported.

Robin looked slightly disappointed, but, still kept his composure. He turned to Cyborg.

"Well, Cyborg, it looks like you found your volunteer..."


End file.
